


Anaconda of the Opera

by TheQueenOfTheLight



Series: Supercorp Ficlets [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Lena knows her ass looks great, Challenge from my m8 poppy after I assaulted her ears with horrifying mash-ups, F/F, Honestly just crack, I'm Sorry, Kara is the meme queen we all deserve, Please if you read this listen to the linked audio thing first, This is trash, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheLight
Summary: Kara is a living meme, and Lena finds out that Kara has a special ringtone just for her.





	Anaconda of the Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyCartinelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/gifts).



> Please listen to this audio thing here before you read, otherwise this ridiculous piece of crack will make no sense!
> 
> https://poppyssupergirl.tumblr.com/post/160409856120/the-queen-of-the-light-poppyssupergirl

It had been just over three months since that night. That perfect amazing night. It was the night that Kara realized her relationship with Lena wasn’t just friends. Oh no, that hadn’t been hard to figure out as Lena wove her fingers between Kara’s, giving a delicate squeeze. As Lena nuzzled in close to Kara’s side, reveling in her warmth. As Lena inched into Kara’s personal space, stealing a kiss.

It had started with one of their standing lunches, during which Kara had been bemoaning that she had missed her chance— _again_ —to see _Phantom of the Opera_ on stage. It was closing night for the traveling troupe, and Kara, even with all her skills and connections hadn’t been able to snag a ticket. After taking in Kara’s sweet little pout and the sad look in her eyes, Lena was incredibly motivated to find a way to brighten her personal ray of sunshine. It had taken less than two hours, two hours of phone calls filled with badgering and bargaining, for someone to get her the tickets—for woe unto the person who gets in the way of a Luthor on a mission.

Kara would never forget that night. That night when Lena showed up on her doorstep, telling her to throw on something pretty. That night when Lena showed up, holding out two tickets to her favorite musical, _ever_. That night when Lena showed up clad in a dress that hugged her ass in such a sensuous manner that it _absolutely_ had to be illegal.

Prior to that night, Kara had loved the musical for its own artistry, but now she would never be able to unravel it from her memories of Lena. She would never forget the way the light from the chandelier had played across Lena’s sparkling eyes, the way Lena’s hand had been soft and warm within her own, or the way she had softly hummed some of the melodies into her ear as she lost that wicked dress and grinded against Kara’s lap after the show. No, now Kara couldn’t hear those powerful chords of organ music without getting a little dazed, lost in the memories of the absolutely sinful ways that Lena could move her ass, and well … that could get Kara into some tight situations.

And that is exactly what happened today. It was another one of their standing lunch dates—except now they actually referred to them as dates—and Kara … well … somewhere between gazing lovingly at Lena and at her food, Kara had lost her phone. She made an off-hand comment about its disappearance and planned on x-raying the office to find it, but Lena already had her phone in her hand, preparing to call. Kara’s eyes widened and she shouted out a loud “NO,” but it was too late.

A blush of deep crimson spread across Kara’s face and neck, as strains of aggressive organ music overlaid with the loudly rapped lyrics “My anaconda don’t, My anaconda don’t …” came blaring from the phone wedged between the couch cushions. Kara had the dangerous habit of hand-picking ringtones for all of her favorite people. Most were sweet and sentimental, but sometimes Kara just couldn’t help herself. The beauty of phantom would always remind Kara of her stunning girlfriend, but it also reminded her of her girlfriend’s equally stunning ass. Honestly, Lena did indeed have _buns, hun_ , and Kara would _never_ deny how quality those buns were.

After the phone had stopped ringing, Kara peeked between the fingers of the hand she had thrown over her face in an attempt to read Lena’s expression. She had been sitting silently for far too long, and Kara was just starting to squirm anxiously under her gaze when Lena’s expression broke open. She practically cackled, as tears of mirth began to slip from her eyes. Her arms wrapped around her middle as she slipped from her seat onto the floor, gasping for breaths between her loud belly laughs. Kara watched in shocked silence, having never seen Lena in such a joyous state of disarray before, and the moment was only broken when Jess threw the door open, asking “Miss Luthor, is everything alright?! I heard—” Her words cut off in surprise. Taking in the sight before her, Jess just shook her head and retreated. This was a situation above her pay grade.

Lena, still recovering in her spot next to the couch, asked in a soft, breathy voice, “Is that your … normal ringtone, or am I just that special?”

“I—um, it’s just, uh, just yours,” Kara admitted shyly, rubbing the back of her neck and avoiding eye contact. “I can change it, though, if you want?”

Lena let out a chuckle as she hoisted herself to her feet, exaggerating the sway of her hips as she strutted towards her desk. “Oh absolutely not, darling,” she purred, winking over her shoulder. “I’m glad to know you appreciate my … _buns._ ” And, _oh,_ that throaty laugh did things to Kara. She was behind Lena in seconds, her hands cupping that delectable ass in both of her palms because, yes, Kara did _thoroughly_ appreciate those buns.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to find me and chat with me over on tumblr: the-queen-of-the-light  
> (although after this piece of crack, I totally understand if that is something you don't want to do!) 
> 
> POPPY I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOUR REQUEST!!! XD


End file.
